


凌晨一点四十五 序

by Sen518



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 20:44:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18972607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sen518/pseuds/Sen518
Summary: 利威尔×艾伦，他们总是在酒吧里。





	凌晨一点四十五 序

他十点醒，还觉得睡得不够。 昨天晚上去干什么来着？ 他扶着抽痛的额头费力回想，哦，好像是从酒吧下班之前遇见一个男人。

男人是他擦完最后一个杯子之后进来的，衣冠楚楚站在吧台前，问他还能不能再倒一杯伏特加。

他眨着眼想了几秒，咧嘴笑了，说好，您稍等一下。 然后他蹲下身去拿一瓶新的伏特加，拔开塞子，倒了一个杯底。

先生您的酒。 他忍着哈欠递过去，男人的手伸过来，接走酒杯之前擦过他的指尖。 他心里一阵跳，却还是瞇眼笑着提醒，先生你要喝快一点哦，我们要打烊了。

你是酒吧老板？ 男人却像没听见似地问。 艾伦才发现他拿着杯的手势有一些特别，五指罩在杯口上，力道松松的，艾伦总怕他一下捏不住摔坏他一个水晶杯子。

艾伦说不是啊，我只是个调酒的，不过今天我看店，您进来的时候我正打算关门啊。 男人还是笑，脸侧的肌肉收紧，像在品酒。 我在对面的珠宝公司上班，他说，今天加班到这个点啊。

艾伦站在吧台后面心想，这人看着不像上班族，倒像个老板。 不过他没说，耐心地等候男人把那一杯底的伏特加喝完。 他想回家睡觉。

他抬起头的时候刚好看见男人仰着头喝最后一点，喉结在灯光下动着，坚硬又脆弱的样子。 艾伦有些脸红，他没见过一个深夜喝酒的男人像这样，带一种不紧不慢的性感。

他垂着眼睛接过空杯，被男人似笑非笑的眼睛看得害羞，头埋得更低了一点。 他慌慌张张地洗杯子，手脚毛躁得像刚做调酒师那阵子，男人还是站在那。

他不是没见过英俊的客人，但这人就是很奇怪，让他罕见地心悸起来。

最终他勇敢地去看男人的眼睛，说好了我要关门了，男人才转身欲走。

他在临出门之前又回过头来说，我明天晚上还会来，你要等我。 我叫利威尔。

说完男人推门，背影融进黑色午夜，艾伦才后知后觉喊着，我叫艾伦......。

他光脚跳下床跑去翻桌上的杂志山，在中间的位置翻出来他特意买的珠宝杂志，才知道那时他怎么会因为一个陌生人名而愣了那么久。

原来昨天晚上遇见了我最喜欢的珠宝设计师，艾伦愣愣地盯着封面上昨晚才见过的脸，想我好像太幸运了一点吧。


End file.
